Draco Malfoy: Ice King
by SetoxDuke
Summary: In his sixth year Malfoy has lots of problems, including problems of the heart. His relationship with Pansy is on the rocks and in comes Rolf, a mischievous Gryffindor who is more than Malfoy ever bargained for! Who will melt this Ice King's heart?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Ice King

DRACO POV

The Hogwarts Express barreled down the tracks towards the school, while I lounged in my private compartment with my sometimes girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. My legs were sprawled across the seat as my head rested on her lap. I gave a sigh of frustration as a soft hand brushed my forehead, and I looked up to see Pansy's smirking face.

"What are you sneering at?" I snapped at her.

She looked taken aback for a moment before lowering her eyes and murmuring quietly, "Sorry, Draco."

I sighed again. Her presence was both irritating and comforting. I often found myself berating her, and although I knew I shouldn't, she never seemed to mind.

For a while we were silent as she stroked my sleek, blonde hair. I resolved not to yell at her this time. I was even considering chatting a bit, in a civil manner, but the sudden opening of the compartment door rudely interrupted us.

"Hello, everybody!" A burly seventh-year boy, who I'd only seen a few times in passing, thrust the compartment door open and stood splay-legged on the threshold. Pansy and I looked at him, speechless until he abruptly sprang forward and sat down with the two of us, lifting my legs and placing them in his lap as he did so. I pulled my legs away swiftly from his unwelcome grasp.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him in an indignant rage. The obnoxious smirk faded from his freckled face but the mischievous twinkle didn't disappear from his large blue eyes as he peered at me sadly.

"Making friends?"

"No," I said flatly. I grabbed Pansy's wrist and led her out into the hall. She sniffed disdainfully at the intruder as we left, expressing my feelings exactly.

ROLF POV

I was left alone, pondering the strange boy that I had just met, with his pale blonde hair and icy grey eyes. His coldness bemused me and I became determined to get to know this Ice King.

THUMP!

A disembodied head hit the floor in front of me. It looked up at me and I returned the gaze, wondering why it looked so familiar. After the shock wore off I realized that it was definitely the famous Harry Potter from my own House.

"Oh, hi Harry. Where's the rest of you?"

"Sorry," groaned the head. It began to rise from the floor and as it did so a silvery purple cloak fell to the floor, revealing Harry in all his full-bodied glory. He peered around a bit, eyes slightly groggy from the fall. "Er, yeah… I was… kind of in the luggage rack. Would you mind – er – not mentioning that to anyone at Hogwarts?"

"Sure," I replied not knowing what else to say.

The train suddenly screeched to a stop and looking out the window we noticed that we had conveniently arrived at Hogwarts. Seeing this, Harry scampered out of the compartment. What a peculiar fellow.


	2. Chapter 2: Rolf's New Look

A Malfoy Love Triangle Chapter Two: Rolf's New Look

PANSY POV

Draco and I made our way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall where we sat with our usual group and waited for the feast to begin. Across the hall I saw that rude, weird boy heading for the Gryffindor table. He was wearing an obnoxious smirk that I would have liked to smack off his face simply for acting so audaciously towards my Draco. Just looking at him pissed me off. And worse, I saw him sit down next to Potter and those riff-raff friends of his.

"Look, Draco," I said, patting his arm to get his attention away from Crabbe and Goyle, "Over there, it's that boy from the train." He turned and gave a short, bark of laughter.

"Ha! Getting cozy with Potter is he?" He turned back to Crabbe and launched into a rather crass joke about a goblin and a hag.

Just then the sorting started and we were forced to be quiet for a little while. Soon it was over and Slytherin had gained twelve new students. Finally the feast could really begin, but despite my hunger I found myself unable to focus on my food.

Suddenly and idea came to me. Without a second thought, I pulled out my wand and pointed to Rolf so that Draco would take notice of the amazing spell I was about to perform. I swished my wand and my target immediately turned a violent shade of orange. Those at the Gryffindor table looked stunned while the rest of the hall burst in uproarious laughter, including my dear Draco.

ROLF POV

My table had become very quiet, whilst others abruptly began to laugh heartily. I wondered vaguely what the subject of their amusement was and why my fellow Gryffindors were not joining in. I looked down at my spoonful of pudding so as to be sure that it had not been magically transformed into poop. It still looked like chocolate, but my hands seemed off-color; they were vivid orange. I turned over my spoon and looked at my face in the shiny silver only to find out that it wasn't just my hands. The rest of me was orange too!

I jumped to my feet and motioned for Colin Creevy, armed as usual with his handy camera. "Colin," I said, giving him a friendly pat on the back, "come take my picture. I've turned orange!" Colin clicked away excitedly as I posed, showing off my stunning new look.

By this time, even the Gryffindors were laughing, having realized that my condition was not serious. It was probably some prank. Personally, I liked it quite a lot. I was beginning to consider keeping it for a while.

Colin finished his pictures and made his way back to his seat, giddy with excitement over his hot new shots. "Make sure to give me a copy," I called after him before sitting back down to enjoy my pudding.

Shortly after that, angry footsteps could be heard coming in my direction. I turned and saw that girl from the train. She had quite a nasty look on her face, as though she had just eaten a vomit-flavored Bertie Bott's bean. I felt sorry for her if she had. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the problem, however I didn't get to find out exactly what was wrong because before I could think to ask she had ard across the face. Then she turned on her heel and marched out of the hall.

She must have been jealous of my orangeness.


End file.
